magifandomcom-20200222-history
Glasya-Labolas
Glasya-Labolas (グラシャラボラス, Gurasharaborasu) is the Djinn of Slaughter and Arrogance with the power to manipulate metal and resided in the 25th Dungeon. It was one of Barbarossa's two Djinn, but returned to its Dungeon after its capturer's death. Appearance Personality History Glasya-Labolas lived in Alma Torran and was part of King Solomon's Household. Glasya-Labolas was turned into a Djinn by Solomon via the Rukh, and then dwelled in one of Alma Torran's underground cities, waiting for a Dungeon portal to be raised on the new world. Around 13 years before the start of the main series, Glasya-Labolas' Dungeon was raised by a Magi and captured by Barbarossa, with Zayzafon receiving a Household Vessel powered by Glasya-Labolas. Plot When Barbarossa was killed by Sinbad, Glasya-Labolas returned to its Dungeon. Abilities Djinn Abilities Barbarossa's Metal Vessel.png|Barbarossa's Metal Vessel Barbarossa Djinn Equip.png|Barbossa activated his Metal Vessel BarbarossaEquip.png|Barbarossa's Half Djinn Equip Hadith Barad Iltehaq.png|Hadith Barad Iltehaq Hadith Barad Iltehaq2.png|Hadith Barad Iltehaq effect Hadith Barad Iltehaq3.png|Hadith Barad Iltehaq piercing Drakon As a Djinn, Glasya-Labolas can alter its size and rules over its Dungeon. It uses Magic to manipulate metal, which is a skill it passes on to its chosen King.AoS: Night 163, Page 9 Glasya-Labolas formerly lend its power to Selsaal Kauza, the Household Vessel of Zayzafon of the Four Heavenly Generals. :Djinn Weapon Equip By surrounding his Metal Vessel with Magoi and compressing it, Barbarossa could turn his poleaxe into a long spear. This spear had a thin shaft and ended in a large diamond-shaped tip, with the eight-pointed star mark at the base of this tip. A large ring with six spikes was vertically situated close to the tip, with another ring with four spikes horizontally beneath it. Barbarossa was first seen with this weapon while he used his Half-Djinn Equip against Drakon. :*'Decomposition': Barbarossa could decompose metal, turning it into fine particles that spread out like a black fog. This ability could destroy even Metal Vessels, as they were once ordinary metal. It takes more time and effort to do so, however, as they are strengthened by the Djinn residing in them. Barbarossa initially used it with his Metal Vessel only, needing to be within close range to decompose those of Sinbad and Serendine.AoS: Night 163, Pages 9-10 Later, he tried to destroy Sinbad's Metal Vessel with a single strike of his spear in Djinn Equip, but failed because Sinbad protected his sword with a layer of Magoi.AoS: Night 179, Pages 27-30 :Djinn Equip Half-Djinn Equip: Barbarossa was only able to perform a Half-Djinn Equip during his fight against Drakon as he had only recently conquered Glasya-Labolas. When activated, a halo with ten spikes formed behind Barbarossa's back and his armor liquified, the liquid metal surrounding him. In this form, flame-like designs appeared on parts of his body such as his arms, shoulders and torso, with some of these markings seemingly levitating in the air; they also formed and connected eyes, with one on each side of Barbarossa's head, and three on his chest. He had an additional eye in the middle of his forehead, and wielded his Djinn Weapon Equip.AoS: Night 38, Pages 1-2 :*'Hadit Barad Iltehaq' (Steel Sweep Scatter): Barbarossa shaped the liquified metal of his armor into large bullets and sends them at his opponent. The bullets have enough penetrative force to pierce through Drakon's body and even Bararaq Barasikh's scale armor with ease. It seems that Barbarossa used hand gestures to control the metal. AoS: Night 38, Pages 3-5 :Full Djinn Equip: Barbarossa was shown to have mastered Glasya-Labolas' Djinn Equip during his final battle with Sinbad. In this form, Barbarossa's skin seems to take on a somewhat darker color, with flame-like designs on all parts of his body; part of these markings again seem to float, forming and connecting five eyes on either side of him. Barbarossa had sharp, elongated fingernails, wore multiple necklaces and bracelets on each wrist and upper arm, connected on each side by chains; he wielded his Djinn Weapon Equip, sported a halo with ten spikes behind his back, and had armored lower legs.AoS: Night 179, Page 27 Trivia *This Djinn's name is taken from the book . In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, Glasya-Labolas being the twenty-fifth. *Glasya-Labolas and Gusion, Barbarossa’s second Djinn, are the only known Djinns whose capturer died and who subsequently returned to their Dungeons References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Djinn Category:Djinn Equip Category:Household Members Category:Alma Torran Category:Parthevia Empire Category:Adventure of Sinbad